La festa di compleanno
by zurla
Summary: Questo secondo episodio parla della festa del ventunesimo compleanno di Leia e riporta una versione meno "casta e pura" della principessa... almeno rispetto a come viene rappresentata solitamente!


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Questo secondo episodio parla della festa del ventunesimo compleanno di Leia e riporta una versione meno "casta e pura" della principessa... almeno rispetto a come viene rappresentata solitamente!

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**CAPITOLO 2: La festa di compleanno**

Da parecchio tempo ormai la principessa Leia Organa era immersa nella vasca da bagno. Aveva bisogno di isolarsi e di pensare e fortunatamente nessuno a quell'ora sarebbe venuto a disturbarla dato che, dopo i festeggiamenti della notte appena trascorsa, tutti probabilmente erano andati a dormire, oppure stavano terminando in gloria ciò che avevano cominciato durante la festa in onore del suo ventunesimo compleanno. A chi mai poteva interessare il suo stato d'animo, soprattutto dopo essersene andata in quel modo?

Fuori cominciava ad albeggiare mentre dall'attigua camera da letto non proveniva alcun rumore. La principessa si accertò che tutto fosse tranquillo poi, rassicurata dal silenzio circostante, chiuse gli occhi e stringendo le ginocchia al petto si mise a riflettere sugli avvenimenti della notte appena trascorsa. Sulla pelle ora sentiva solo il piacevole tepore dell'acqua. Fortunatamente ogni traccia fisica della sua torbida avventura era stata lavata via rapidamente, ma purtroppo la vergogna e la frustrazione per la scoperta appena fatta non si sarebbero cancellate facilmente… ancora adesso stentava a credere di aver agito in modo così stupido e quello che più le faceva male era che cominciava a capirne perfettamente la causa.

xxx

Poteva ancora vedere distintamente le piramidi di calici impilate in modo ineccepibile e pronte per il brindisi finale, i gazebo con ogni sorta di prelibatezza per stuzzicare qualsiasi palato, l'immensa tavolata e la fila di piatti e posate disposti con una geometria perfetta… e lo sguardo ammirato di tutti nel vederla apparire in cima alle scale con l'abito da sera e la collana d'argento delle grandi occasioni. Si sentiva una dea, leggera come una piuma e con il cuore colmo di gioia al pensiero che tutto ciò che aveva davanti era stato fatto appositamente per lei, era come vivere un sogno.

Luke e Han la attendevano in cima alla scala per accompagnarla al tavolo; ma mentre Luke era rimasto a bocca aperta, incapace di proferire parola davanti a tanta bellezza, Han le aveva rivolto un fuggevole sorriso malizioso e le aveva offerto il braccio per aiutarla a scendere.

A quel punto Luke si riprese prontamente e si affrettò a porgere l'altro braccio per offrirle un ulteriore sostegno. Leia cercò di mascherare il suo divertimento, ma in realtà questa rivalità fra i due la lusingava e le faceva piacere, nonostante avessero modi completamente diversi di manifestare il loro interesse.

A dire il vero Han non si era mai scoperto più di tanto. Al di là delle sue frasi a doppio senso e delle baldanzose battute a sfondo sessuale, non era mai riuscita a capire fino in fondo quanto lei significasse veramente per lui: la maggior parte delle volte la trattava come una ragazzina ingenua e questo la faceva bruciare dalla rabbia, ma era anche sicura di essere il suo _oggetto del desiderio_, colei alla quale non si può arrivare, ovvero niente di più eccitante per un uomo dallo spiccato istinto predatorio come lui.

Non sapeva con certezza se il lampo apparso per un attimo negli occhi del corelliano era stato causato dalla vista della sua generosa scollatura. Certo, dall'alto della sua statura, poteva godere di un'ottima panoramica sul suo seno e doveva ammettere che, almeno per ora, la sua attenzione non la metteva a disagio, anzi, era proprio quello che voleva provocare.

Non era tanto il fatto di avere un anno in più a fare la differenza, ma voleva far capire a tutti che non era più una bambina. Da molto tempo ormai si occupava delle questioni dell'Alleanza con impegno e dedizione e la scomparsa del suo pianeta natale e della sua famiglia adottiva l'avevano costretta a crescere più in fretta, ormai si sentiva adulta e voleva che anche gli altri la considerassero tale, soprattutto Han.

xxx

Alcuni canti classici avevano fatto da sottofondo alla cena, ma quando la principessa si alzò dal tavolo, sazia e felice per tutti i regali ricevuti, la banda cominciò a proporre brani moderni e i più coraggiosi cominciarono ad esibirsi in balli e acrobazie.

Luke stavolta, nell'intento di recuperare lo svantaggio precedente, si fece subito avanti per offrirsi come compagno di ballo di Leia e quasi non riuscì a contenere la sua gioia quando lei accettò l'invito. Purtroppo però il ragazzo non era un ballerino molto aggraziato e così parte del lungo vestito della principessa finì in brandelli… E la situazione peggiorò ulteriormente quando Chewie prese il suo posto.

Dopo diverse canzoni Leia decise di fermarsi per riprendere fiato e con la scusa di bere un calice di vino per placare la sete si avvicinò ad Han chiedendogli con aria noncurante:

«Il nostro capitano stasera non ha voglia di mettersi in mostra?»

Lui le sorrise, ma c'era sempre una sorta di minaccia dietro quell'apparente calma: «Hai ragione, mi devi scusare, ma non sono ancora abbastanza ubriaco per chiederti di ballare! Perché non provi più tardi?»

«Oh, ma io non intendevo con me… e comunque penso che non avrei accettato, non sono abbastanza ubriaca per farlo», rispose lei sfidandolo.

_Ancora quel sorriso._

«Ma come? Dopo aver rispolverato il tuo essere donna indossando questo vestito apposta per me? Ammettilo! Non aspetti altro che io, indubbiamente l'uomo più affascinante della festa, mi faccia avanti.»

Leia si allontanò prendendo un bicchiere e scuotendo la testa: «Sei davvero un caso disperato, questo lo sai vero?»

Però dentro di sé si chiedeva come facesse tutte le volte a sorprenderla con le sue intuizioni, abilmente camuffate tra le inutili esaltazioni del suo ego. Non poteva avere la presunzione di essere l'uomo più affascinante della festa, ma aveva capito chiaramente quello che lei voleva dimostrare mettendo quel vestito... e forse era vero anche il fatto che aveva pensato principalmente a lui nell'indossarlo.

_No, non è così!_

Si bloccò, correggendo subito la pericolosa piega che avevano preso le sue riflessioni.

_Forse ha influenzato un po' la mia scelta, ma sicuramente non è stato determinante._

xxx

Con il chiaro intento di mettere alla prova il corelliano, Leia tornò vicino alla pista, scelse con cura la sua vittima ed infine si fece abbordare da un giovane soldato dai modi seducenti e dall'aria spavalda. Quello che cercava era ciò che più poteva somigliare ad Han Solo e l'ammiraglio John Rihme rispondeva perfettamente a tali requisiti; inoltre era di bell'aspetto e sembrava disposto a tutto pur di mettersi in mostra, quindi era la persona ideale per lo scopo che si era prefissata.

Dopo una veloce presentazione e qualche frase di cortesia, la principessa chiese al suo nuovo cavaliere di accompagnarla a ballare. Inizialmente si sentiva un po' impacciata dato che non era solita usare le armi della seduzione, ma poi, quando intravide Han a bordo pista intento a fissarla con il bicchiere di vino in mano, si fece coraggio, euforica ed esaltata dal fatto che la sua strategia stava funzionando.

Ad un cenno di Leia la banda cominciò ad intonare canzoni più lente e melodiche e lei si strinse ancora di più a John Rihme. Voleva che fosse Han a chiederle di ballare e ormai era quasi certa del suo successo: lui non la perdeva di vista un secondo mentre si scolava tutto ciò che gli passavano sotto il naso senza nemmeno accorgersene. Stava già pensando a qualche risposta pungente da dargli nel momento del trionfo, ma, contrariamente alle sue previsioni, il contrabbandiere sparì improvvisamente dal suo campo visivo e lei tornò a sentirsi a disagio.

Attese inutilmente per qualche tempo nella speranza di veder ricomparire quella sagoma familiare tra la folla degli spettatori, ma alla fine, esausta per il troppo ballare, si allontanò con una scusa dal suo compagno e, senza dare nell'occhio, si mise a cercare Han.

Sicuramente l'immagine che si stagliò davanti ai suoi occhi mentre cercava di entrare nella toilette delle signore non corrispondeva alla scena che aveva immaginato poco prima per celebrare la sua vittoria! La principessa quasi venne travolta quando dal bagno fuoriuscirono tre cameriere piuttosto allegre in compagnia dell'altrettanto allegro capitano Solo. Lui dapprima si finse sorpreso nel vederla poi ridendo le disse: «Ehi Vostra Altezza, spero che tu non abbia più voglia di ballare perché ora sono decisamente troppo ubriaco per invitarti! Come ammenda però posso chiederti l'onore di unirti al mio piccolo harem?»

«Neanche dopo aver bevuto tutto il vino di Coruscant!» ripose piccata. Lui aveva alzato nuovamente la posta e non era poi così sicura che fosse totalmente ubriaco, era chiaro il suo intento di lanciare una nuova sfida.

«Non c'è bisogno di prosciugare Coruscant. Le mie ragazze sono liete di offrirti il drink di benvenuto al club delle amanti di Han Solo, vedrai che un po' di alcool ti aiuterà a liberare le fantasie più segrete su di me». Dicendo questo fece cenno alle cameriere di offrire i loro bicchieri alla principessa mentre lui la guardava con quel suo tipico sorriso beffardo.

«Ma fammi il piacere!»

Leia era fortemente irritata dalla sua sicurezza, come poteva anche solo pensare una cosa simile?

Poi però, in preda all'ira e all'umiliazione, afferrò uno ad uno i bicchieri che le stavano gentilmente offrendo, vuotandoli in un sorso e lasciando il corelliano interdetto dalla sua reazione.

«Ora, se mi vuoi scusare, il mio cavaliere mi aspetta». Detto questo si indirizzò a passo di carica verso John Rihme e, dopo avergli sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio, sparì con lui guidandolo nei suoi privati appartamenti.

xxx

Tutto ciò che seguì furono solo alcuni ricordi confusi di una notte da dimenticare. Il cielo era illuminato dai fuochi d'artificio, ma non c'era traccia della festeggiata e i più maligni già cominciavano a fare congetture riguardo il suo ritiro anticipato.

Leia sentì le mani di Rihme scivolarle addosso e slacciarle il vestito. A causa dell'alcool le sue gambe stentavano a tenerla in piedi e ben presto si trovò distesa sotto il peso del suo focoso compagno. Si sentiva come in un incubo, il suo corpo era completamente distaccato dalla sua mente ed era totalmente privo di ogni emozione; era come vedere con gli occhi di un altro ciò che stava accadendo nella realtà, senza avere la possibilità di intervenire per cambiare il corso delle cose.

Mentre John Rihme approfittava deliberatamente della sua incapacità di agire, lei rivedeva come in sogno la figura di Han mentre le porgeva un calice di vino e le sussurrava all'orecchio: «Tieni, bevi. Con questo è più facile ammettere la verità».

_La verità? Ma qual è la verità?_

A quel punto, invece di prendere il bicchiere, vide la propria mano afferrare saldamente i capelli di lui per attirare con forza la sua testa verso il basso, mentre mille schegge di vetro si infrangevano al suolo e la pozzanghera di vino si espandeva fin sotto i loro piedi.

_I suoi occhi… di che colore sono veramente i suoi occhi?_

Si riflesse per un attimo interminabile nel suo sguardo appassionato, poi improvvisamente sentì il calore della bocca di Han sulle sue labbra, oltre ad un diffuso senso di pace mai provato prima.

Il suo corpo, irradiato da questa piacevole sensazione, si riscosse dal torpore che lo teneva imprigionato e la sua mente tornò padrona della situazione, ma solo dopo aver sospirato un'ultima volta quel nome:

«Han».

_Dunque questa è la verità!_

xxx

Leia non sapeva se John Rihme avesse sentito; d'altronde non era nemmeno sicura di averlo detto a voce alta. Turbata e sconvolta pensò ai vari effetti della diffusione di quel particolare imbarazzante su larga scala, ma poi si convinse che da quella stanza non sarebbe uscita alcuna indiscrezione: certo per il giovane ammiraglio non doveva essere stata una gran soddisfazione sentirsi chiamare con il nome sbagliato in un simile contesto!

Attese per qualche tempo immobile. Poi, quando avvertì il respiro dell'altro farsi più profondo, scivolò fuori dal letto e si chiuse in bagno cercando un po' di pace per far luce sui suoi sentimenti.

_E io che volevo dimostrare di essere più adulta! Che bella immagine ho dato di me! _

_Perché Han ha il potere di farmi compiere delle cose così stupide? Perché inconsciamente continuo a pensare a lui?_

_So benissimo che non è la persona giusta per me, anzi, diciamo che non esiste persona più sbagliata! Siamo talmente diversi… No, è una storia impossibile, mi farebbe solo star male._

_Eppure sono convinta che in fondo lui non sia così spietato come vuole far credere, magari ha solo paura di soffrire manifestando agli altri, o meglio a me, i propri sentimenti… o forse sono solo io che mi faccio delle illusioni e spero che sia migliore di quello che sembra._

_Se solo riuscissi a capire cosa prova veramente per me…_

_Però non pensavo di essere arrivata a questo punto._

_Finora la mia immaginazione non si era mai spinta oltre a qualche fantasticheria sulle sue folli notti a bordo del Falcon, ma sognare di lui mentre sono con un altro è veramente preoccupante!_

_Devo levarmelo dalla testa il più presto possibile, non posso permettermi distrazioni in un momento come questo._

_A proposito, chissà cosa starà facendo in compagnia di quelle tre cameriere…_

Abbandonata anche dalla sua stessa ragione, Leia si immerse completamente nell'acqua, sperando che, almeno in apnea, non arrivasse abbastanza ossigeno al cervello per poter elaborare altre diaboliche riflessioni sull'argomento.

Dopo essersi rivestita con cura prese coraggio e tornò nella camera accanto per liquidare il suo amante nel modo più indolore possibile. L'ammiraglio Rihme capì subito che non era il caso di perdersi in smancerie e, pur essendo ancora molto presto, si rivestì e abbandonò prontamente la camera della principessa.

Leia lo osservò dalla finestra mentre attraversava la piazza sottostante ancora deserta ad esclusione di un barbone che, sfidando la sorte, si avvicinò al soldato per chiedere l'elemosina.

Solo molto tempo dopo venne a sapere che il giorno seguente alla festa del suo ventunesimo compleanno scoppiò una lite furibonda fra l'ammiraglio John Rihme e il capitano Han Solo: il primo sosteneva di aver passato una notte e un giorno interi godendo dei favori della principessa, il secondo invece lo accusava di essere un gran bugiardo in quanto dei _testimoni_ lo avevano visto abbandonare la reale dimora poco dopo l'alba e con la coda tra le gambe.

Una cosa però le sfuggiva:chi erano questi fantomatici testimoni?

Ripensandoci però aveva la netta sensazione di aver già visto quel barbone da qualche parte…


End file.
